


Here Comes the Durin Boys

by ChaosWithImagination



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Dis is a good but scary mama, Fili and Kili brotherly love is so cute!, Fili is a good older brother, Gen, Kili is a mischevous dwarfling, Thorin is a good uncle., Thorin is scary when angry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosWithImagination/pseuds/ChaosWithImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't easy losing Erebor to the Smaug. It wasn't easy having to build a whole new life in the Blue Moutains. But what Thorin didn't realize was that his hardest task of all was not fighting Orcs or elves. It was trying to keep two naughty Dwarfling boys out of trouble! Enter the adventures of Uncle Thorin and his loving nephews , Kili and Fili! DISCLAMER: DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Hobbit.   
Thorin walked quickly down the dark streets that led to the Healing House in the Blue Mountains. If He was late for Dis' birthing, she would never forgive him. She had threatened him before with drugging his ale and shaving him bald while he slept if he missed it. And knowing his fearless sister for all of his One hundred and Thirteen years, he knew that she would do it. He glanced up at the rapidly darkening sky and broke into a sprint, silently praying to Mahal that he would get there in time.

He burst into the Healing House panting. He managed to ask a Healer Woman, between hastily sucked breaths, where Dis was. She smiled indulgently at him and politely directed him towards the birthing rooms. He was glad that even in these poor lodgings of his exile, the people of the Blue Mountains were kind to Dwarves and had accepted them and allowed to build a life here. He set off again at a trot to find Dis' room.

Fain, Dis's husband sat on the floor outside the birthing room, beside the plush benches provided by the Healing House. His hair and beard were in a mess; with strands sticking out all over the place and braids loose and messily plaited.

"Fain," Thorin acknowledged the Dwarf male, in his deep tones.

"Thorin King," Fain said in shock as he looked up to see who had greeted him. Thorin rolled his eyes as Fain sprang up and bowed to him.

"I'm not king Fain," Thorin admonished.

"Not yet," Fain half smiled back. Thorin swallowed down that weird feeling of pride that someone would remember his line and the deep hate that he had for Smaug for starting its destruction.

"How is Dis?" Thorin asked gesturing at the doors with his head. Fain sighed and sank back to sit on the ground.

"She was screaming not too long ago and then she was cursing in modified Dwarvish, once or twice in Khuzdul and I think she even signed some more hideous ones in iglishmek. But as far as I have gleaned, she is still in labor," Fain said in a dull voice, he paused then continued "Thorin..what if…"

"Dis' is of the line of Durin," Thorin said a bit too quickly, "She will give birth to a strong Dwarfling child and live to rear it." Thorin looked towards the door and swallowed his fear at the silence behind it. He could not and would not even entertain the thought of Dis or her child, dying in childbirth.

Fain said nothing but the look in his eyes said it all; fear hope and gratitude. Thorin sat down on the floor beside him and they both kept a silent vigil waiting for news of one of the people that they cared for the most. The Birthing Healers found them in the same position when they opened the door. Fain and Thorin jumped up and at a smile and nod from the Head Healer, Fain gave a undignified scream and pushed his way into the room calling out Dis' name. Thorin was about to follow him but stopped. A father meeting his offspring for the first time was a private moment between a Dwarf and his mate; he had no right to rush in.

Instead he inquired from the Head Healer of Dis' health and the health of the child. The Healer answered him in matched solemn tones but when he asked what gender the child was, the healer glanced back into the room and winced.

"I was given explicit instructions that I should not tell you Master Dwarf," The Healer said in a somewhat peeved voice, "I would usually give out a hint, but your sister is rather…persuasive in her arguments and threats." With that the Healer had left him and walked away. Thorin muttered some very bad words in Khazdul and sat back on the ground outside the door.

"Thorin, son of Thrain, get your metal loving Dwarf self in here!" Dis called out to him. Thorin snapped his head up and leapt to his feet. He frowned after he realized that he had done the actions without even thinking about it. His little sister was certainly getting to bossy. He put on his best stern face and strode into the room.

"Just because you gave birth," Thorin began marching menacingly up to the bed where Dis lay, "Does not mean that you can…" His eyes flickered to the small bundle in Dis' arms while he spoke and suddenly words failed him.

His heart skipped a beat then began to beat faster. He walked as if in a daze up to Dis' bedside and looked down into the face a tiny Dwarfling boy. Wisps of blond hair stuck out from under the cloth that covered the child's head. Thorin felt his chest become tight at he reached over and pulled the cloth back so that he could see the full face of Dis' baby. The child stirred and let out a small cry. Thorin felt his heart clench. A strong urge to grab the child and hold it to him swept over him.

"Go ahead," came Dis' soft allowance.

Thorin hesitated only a second before he moved and took the child up into his arms. He cradled the tiny bundle and looked at the face with awe drinking in every perfectly formed feature; from its little eyebrows, and closed eyelids, stubby nose and slim pink lips. Impulsively he bent and nuzzled the soft cheek. The child cried again and he snapped back his head afraid that he had hurt it. But he looked down to see a pair of grey green eyes looking back into his. His heart, that he was so sure was made of stone, melted when the child raised its tiny hands and touched his chin. Then the child smiled at him. Thorin found himself smiling back albeit a bit crookedly.

He looked away from that beautiful face and to his sister. He saw that she had tears on her face. It shocked him; for Dis hardly ever cried. But somehow he understood the reason she had tears.

"What are you going to call him?" Thorin asked. Dis swallowed hard, and then replied.

"Fili."

Thorin nodded. "That is a good name," he said and turned back to nuzzling his nephew. What he didn't realize was that he had tear streaks on his face to match those of his sister's.


	2. Chapter 2

Thorin held the piece of metal in a white knuckled grip and clenched his jaw. He pound the hammer down onto the half formed blade with all the hate that he felt for Smaug. His face muscles was set in a harsh cast and while his body performed the movements; his mind was far away reliving the last horrible moments when Erebor was lost and those twice dammed Elves walked away and left Erebor to be plundered. The world around him was nothing but a dull blur of sound and faint sensations.

"Hello Uncle Shorin," A voice broke though the blur. Thorin snapped his head up to see a small figure stride by him and pull itself laboriously onto a table opposite him. The smile struck through Thorin haze of hate and depression. Thorin felt himself smile back at his nephew.

Fili was sitting perfectly straight with his small hands clasped in his lap, a clear sign that he was done something wrong and was using Thorin's Forge as a getaway. He had been doing that since he was two years old. At first he would not tell Thorin why he was coming there at all odd hours of the day but eventually he began to open up to him. The first time was when a boy dared to insult Dis, and Fili though too small to fight found other ways to get back at the boy. The boy found that all his toys had mysteriously disappeared and ended up at the bottom of a well. Then there was the time a girl hit and insulted another dwarfling, Fili had cut off the girl's hair when she wasn't looking. And the list when on and on, about sneaking embers into people's pants, carrying blades around in his pocket and fighting.

Thorin was about to ask Fili what trouble he had gotten into this time and what was is it going to take for Thorin to get him out of it when Fain burst into the Forge.

"Fili!" he yelled, then paused when he spotted Thorin, "Thorin King." Then before Thorin could reply to the greeting, Fain turned on Fili again.

"What were you doing earlier today Fili?" he asked the boy.

"I was sitting watching Uncle Shorin beat a sword," Kili replied with a most innocent look on his face. Thorin shook his head; the boy could not lie any worst than this. He heard Fain sigh.

"So I suppose that rumors of a small blond dwarf boy jumping another human child and starting a fight was not true?"

Thorin saw Fili's face go red.

"It was not my fault," Fili said angrily, "He asked for it."

"Fili!" Fain yelled, "Why did you pick that fight?" Fili's hands gripped the other tighter.

"It wasn't my fault," Fili said quietly, again. Fain sighed and threw his hands up in the air, looked at Thorin then at Fili.

"This isn't the first time this had happened Fili," Fain said. Thorin felt like the statement was directed to him as well, "I do not want it happening again!"

Fili wore a hurt and wounded look on his face. Thorin felt his heart ache at the sight. It really wasn't the child's fault that he was standing up for himself even if some of the defensive ways were rather…extreme. But the boy had a wealth of energy and a mind that was itching to be put to use.

"If I may make a suggestion Fain," Thorin spoke up, "If you don't mind, Fili could come and help in the forge if he feels like he wants to that is." The smile that lit up Fili's face made the fires of the forge seem dull.

"I do want to Uncle Shorin! I do want to!" Fili began yelling and waving his hands in front of him for a pick up. Thorin could not resist and took the boy into his arms. Fain sighed but this time it was with resignation and a small smile on his face.

"I guess that would be fine, if you don't mind Thorin King," Fain said, "Maybe it will teach him some sense." Thorin sensed that Fain would just like to get Fili out of his beard for a few hours.

Thorin looked up at Fain and tried to look as majestic as possible despite the fact that Fili was playing with his beard. He smiled a bit and nodded to Fain then bent his head so that he rubbed his chin on Fili's head.

"Come on Fili," Fain said smiling broader now, "Let's go home and leave your Uncle Thorin to finish his work. You will be here tomorrow." Fili gave a soft sigh and still hung onto Thorin's arms for a few seconds longer before he ran over to his father.

Thorin watched with a strange feeling of loneliness as the child moved away from him. Suddenly Fili turned and ran back to Thorin and motioned for him to bend down.

Thorin knelt before the boy and Fili reached over, took hold of Thorin's face and pressed his small forehead against Thorin's sweaty one in the age old greeting between Dwarf kin. Thorin denied the fact that his chest grew tight and tears prickled his eyes. It was just the heat from the forge. The child then smiled at him and ran off shouting back,  
"See you tomorrow Uncle Shorin!"

Thorin raised his hand in goodbye and went back to heating his half sword and beating the metal. But his heart felt considerably lighter than it was when he had began.


	3. Chapter 3

Thorin watched in concealed pride as Fili scraped off the anvil and carried the smaller knives off to the other side of the Forge to get them tempered. Thorin had thought that Fili would have been awkward around the flames and open hot metals, but the boy had taken to life at the forge as if he was born to it. He learnt quickly under Thorin's guidance and within the last four months the other dwarves at the forge had already begun to let the boy be responsible for more and more tasks. They had had even begun to give him tips on how to do smithing and crafting. Fili had soaked up the knowledge like a sponge and on their walks home, he had been asking Thorin a host of questions. Thorin hoped that the boy would remain enthusiastic.

Thorin smiled at Fili as the boy weaved his way back towards him. The boy gave him his usual smile but for some reason Throin felt like the smile was not as bright as it was before. 'Maybe he is tired and hungry' Thorin thought. Thorin waited till Fili came back and then announced lunch time. The other dwarves cheered and they quickly placed unfinished metals into moulds and covered down the forge pits. Thorin nodded to each as they passed out.

"Are you coming to eat now Uncle Thorin?" Fili asked propping himself at Thorin's side.

"I want to smooth this out a bit more," Thorin smiled down at the boy, "Why don't you wash your hands and see what your mom packed for you?"

"She packed for you too," Fili said as he went to wash his hands. Thorin barely hid his delight; Dís cooked very well.

Thorin finished his work and went into the little room at the back where he and Fili usually shared their lunch. He normally had his lunch at the Tavern with the other dwarves, but he didn't want to carry Fili there just yet, since the boy was only four and he could not leave the boy to eat by himself. So Fili and Thorin had been sharing a quiet meal every day for the past four months.

Thorin noticed that the boy was eating with a lot less gusto and some barely concealed wincing. He mentally shook his head in amusement and after they ate, Thorin wiped off his hands, Fili's face and then reached into a small cupboard and took out a bottle of ointment.

"Alright Fili take off your tunic," Thorin ordered. Fili looked up at him with a fearful look then reluctantly took off his tunic. Thorin winced inside at the red blotches of skin over Kili's body.

"Why didn't you tell me that you got burned? Or did you think that I would not notice? And what is bothering you?" Thorin asked opening the bottle. Fili shot out of the seat.

"What is it?" He asked his little voice an octave higher.

"It's ointment made for burns just like yours, Fili," Thorin said, knowing that the child was trying to change the topic and going along with it.

"Does it hurt or smell bad?" Fili asked screwing his tiny nose up, "Cause the ones Mama makes hurt and smell weird."

Thorin laughed and grabbed Fili's nose and pulled the boy close to him. He picked him up and stood him on his lap. He dipped into the ointment and began to rub it gently on the blotches.

"Well this one does not hurt or smell weird," Thorin said, "Oin never makes stuff that does that."

"Oin?" Fili asked, "Who is Oin?" Thorin picked up the dwarfling and turned him so that his back was facing Thorin.

"Oin is a dwarf medical tinker," Thorin said, "He is a brave and fearless fighter and also knows how to make ointments that don't smell or hurt."

Fili half turned and Thorin pushed him back to face forward. When he was done he set Fili down and turned his around a few times to make sure that he got all the spots.

"Alright Fili," Thorin said, "What is it that's been bothering you?" Fili glanced up at him as if he got caught doing something wrong.

"You can tell me," Thorin encouraged him.

Fili sighed and looked away, then muttered, "Do you know when my birthday is?" Thorin was shocked. As far as he knew birthdays were never celebrated among his kind.

"I remember the day when you were born," Thorin said, "But we don't really celebrate birthdays Fili."

"I thought so," Fili said trying to smile bravely by Thorin saw the tears in his eyes, "After all I am four years and I never had a party and gifts like the humans do. But I guess that's because I am a dwarf and not a human right? I don't need one." Fili moved and headed back into the Forge. Thorin watch the dwarfling walk away and felt his heart sink. With a sigh he got up and followed Fili.

Thorin watched Fili as the boy worked the rest of the day. He saw that Fili was really trying hard to be happy like normal. Thorin sighed and tried to go back to work. But after he saw Fili in a corner wiping his face with his sleeve and trying to pass off his tear filled eyes as a heat blast to the face, Thorin could take it no longer. He told everyone to take a early day off and herded the surprised dwarves all out of the forge. Fili was also watching him in surprise and fear.

Thorin glared at Fili and motioned for him to follow him. The boy swallowed hard and walked meekly and silent beside Thorin as Thorin led him down the street.

"Uncle Thorin, where are we going?" Fili asked in a small soft voice.

Thorin just glanced down at him and said nothing. He saw Fili's eyes fill up with tears again but Thorin said nothing. He wanted this to be a surprise, and he couldn't let on what he was planning to do. They finally turned into another street and Thorin stopped in front of a small stall. Fili bumped into Thorin and gave a small squeak of fear. He looked around the place then back up at Thorin.

"Where are we Uncle?" he asked, his voice laced with fear and sorrow. Thorin knelt down to face the boy.

"Why don't we go inside and see?" Thorin said. Fili looked at the door to the stall and then back at Thorin. Thorin gave him a small smile and held his hand out for Fili to take. Fili gave him a small but wary smile and took Thorin's hand. Thorin got up and led the boy into the stall. The small stall was packed with toys from top to bottom.

"Thorin!" a voice rang out, "What brings ye here?"

"Bofur," Thorin said by greeting, "I brought my nephew. I want to know if you would show him around and let him choose out something."

"Ohh, sure thing Thorin," Bofur grinned at him, then looked down at Fili, "What you say laddie? What do you have in mind to buy?"

Thorin looked down to see Fili looking up at him in shock, his little mouth hanging open. Thorin saw tears form in Fili's eyes again, but this time a smile was spreading over his face that made the tears seem to sparkle like diamonds. Thorin chocked down tears of his own; for that sight was one the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

"Go ahead," he said gruffly, "Choose what you like." Fili nodded then impulsively hugged Thorin around the leg, which is about where he reached then grabbed hold of Bofur's outstretched hand and went off with him around the shop. Thorin shook his head and cleared his throat as discretely as possible.

"Thorin, what are you doing here?" A hoarse voice asked in Khuzdul. Thorin looked to see Bifur coming across to him with a piece of wood and a knife in his hands.

"I brought my nephew to choose a toy," Thorin replied, also in Khuzdul, "How have you been?"

"Fine. Bofur I see has taken the boy. He is good at that," Bifur replied sounding somewhat wistful. Thorin knew that Bifur had become somewhat unstable after he got whacked in the head with the axe that was still embedded in the dwarf's head, and was unable to do some tasks that he used to.

"Don't put down yourself Bifur," Thorin replied firmly, "You are just as gifted as your brother. These hands of yours have not lost their skill or your heart its courage."

Bifur looked into Thorin's eyes and nodded. Just then Bofur and Fili came back, chatting loudly to each other.

"The laddie has choosen!" Bofur announced with a flourish. Thorin looked to see Fili holding a small wooden sword. He saw the boy looking at him expectantly.

"It is a good choice, Fili," Thorin said and saw the child's face light up with another smile, "How much is it Bofur?"

While he and Bofur made the transaction Fili played around with the sword and then Thorin heard a sound that he had never heard before. He and Bofur spun around to see Fili performing some strange antics. But what was even more strange and wonderful, was the fact that Bifur was laughing. Thorin was about to say something but stopped. He glanced back at Bofur who was not looking at Thorin, but at his brother with tears in his eyes. Thorin turned back to see Bifur grabbing his stomach and falling over on his side as Fili was demonstrating his sword play once more for the older dwarf.

"Fili," Thorin said after letting Fili continue his antics for a few minutes longer, "It's time to go. I have to get you home before your mother kills me." Fili stopped and bowed to Bifur who nodded back to the boy while smiling broadly and wiping his eyes from the laughter tears. As Thorin and Fili left the stall Bofur stopped them at the door.

"Thank ye for coming, he said in a low voice, "You two gave me a gift today too that was more precious than anything I have had in a long time." He paused then went one, "If I am not being too forward, maybe ye could come back sometime?"

Thorin and Fili looked at each other. Thorin nodded, "As long as Fili is alright with it."

"I am alright with it!" Fili half shouted, "Can I learn whatever he talks too, with his mouth and hands?" Bofur laughed with tears in the sound,

"Sure thing laddie," he replied, "I am sure Bifur won't mind teaching you at all."


	4. Chapter 4

Thorin smiled as Fili moved through the Forge with his little wooden sword hanging at his side. The boy had even been sleeping with it, Dís had secretly shared that Fili had adamantly refused to let the sword out of his sight. Thorin had been immensely pleased but didn't show it. He just smiled to himself every time he saw Fili with it, and every now and then the boy would whip out the sword and try and force the older dwarves to teach him how to sword fight. But today was different. Fili moved about in silence his little face an emotionless mask. No one the in the forge tried to make him laugh for they were all sharing in the same tense state that Fili was in. Some of the dwarves had been asked to help the men of the Blue Mountains to fight against Goblins that had begun to raid nearby villages. For the dwarves of Erebor who had lost so many to the dragon, having to let more of their own face death again was very difficult. It was even more so for Fili because Fain had agreed to go and help. The boy had grown unusually silent since Fain told him the news three weeks ago and refused to smile and even eat much at all. Thorin was worried about him; for he saw that the boy was growing thin and all the muscles that he had been putting on from the smithing work was being wasted away. But even more worrisome was the nervous fingering that Fili did with the sword handle when he thought no one was looking and the look of barely concealed fear in his little eyes. Thorin sighed and wished that Fain would stop going with the men of the Blue Mountains so he could see Fili smile again.

Evening drew fast. And it was the first sign that something was odd. The dwarves all looked around at each other nervously. Thorin suddenly got a very uncomfortable feeling and after trying to put it aside for the better part of four hours decided that he needed to close up shop and head over to Dís'. That was the second sign that something was wrong. The dwarves all packed up almost silently and bid Thorin a quiet goodnight. Fili was also looking at Thorin nervously and they both left the forge in silence. Later down the road, Fili reached up and took Thorin's hand. Thorin didn't make any move to take it away, but instead held the dwarfling's hand tighter. That was the third sign that something was wrong. They made their way through the streets, under heavy set skies till they arrived at a familiar door. Only, the door was not open or closed like it usually was; it was slightly ajar. That was the fourth sign that something was wrong. Thorin and Fili stood there unwilling to go in. Then quite suddenly a wail erupted from the housed and Dís flung open the door and fell into the street. Thorin knelt quickly down beside her and grasped her shoulder with his free hand. A group of men came out the house and quickly and shamefacedly walked away.

"Dís! What is wrong? Dís! Tell me!" Thorin cried trying to understand what drove his normally stalwart sister to this blubbering mess. Dís only wailed louder and flung herself into Thorin's arms. Thorin fell backward with Fili still in tow. He awkwardly held his sister, while she gripped his tunic and began screaming into his chest.

"Mother? Mother!" Fili screamed at her, his eyes wide and filled with horror at what he was witnessing, "Mother what is wrong? Mother please…" his voice trailed off into tears as the boy began crying, grabbing hold of his mother's dress and pulling at her.

Dís mumbled some words in Khazdul. Thorin froze.

"What did you say?" Thorin said, his body growing cold. He glanced at Fili who was still crying and begging to be told what was the matter.

"I said Fain is DEAD!" Dís screamed out loud, "My husband is DEAD!" There was a moment of complete silence then Dís flung away from Thorin and ran back into the house slamming the door behind her. She had dragged Fili with her, then the boy had lost his grip on her dress and had fallen to the ground and hit his chin. Thorin saw the blank dazed look in Fili's eyes as he heard what his mother had screamed and saw her turn from him. Thorin moved to pick up the child, but Fili leapt to his feet and gave Thorin a dead-eyed look. Blood trickled down from his chin, along his neck and stained his tunic. Then with a low moan Fili turned and ran into the night.

Thorin gave a half angry, half pained look at the door to Dís' house, then he turned and began to run after Fili. The boy was already far ahead and Thorin was having trouble keeping the small blond haired dwarfling in his sight. He didn't bother to try and call to Fili to stop; he knew that the boy was beyond hearing him. The child's grief would block all other things except what he felt like doing. Thorin knew how that felt for he knew that muddled pain and shock all too keenly. He felt a terrible panic when Fili disappeared in the crowds.

"MOVE!" he shouted, as he flung people aside his dark eyes scanning the streets. He finally spotted a flash of gold and took off down a dark alleyway. He met the child running up and down a dead end wall.

"Fili?" he asked quietly as possible, despite his burning chest.

"Where is the gate?," Fili yelled, "Where is the gate! Where is the gate!" The child's eyes were wild and even more unseeing than the last time Thorin saw them. It struck a cold fear through Thorin's very soul. Thorin grabbed the child's hand and took off running towards the main gates of the city. He moved at such a pace that he felt Fili stumbling behind him but he did not slow down. Soon the main gates loomed ahead and he all but flung Fili outside. The child collapsed to the dirt then looked about, got up and began running again.

Further and further into the darkness Thorin followed Fili. The child was running to and fro, turning back, looking around frantically. Then Fili suddenly stopped and looked up to the sky. Thorin could just see his small form highlighted by the moonlight. It was almost as if he was seeing a ghost.

He approached the boy from behind careful not to make too much noise, but still letting the boy know that someone was there. When he had reached about arm's length, he also stopped. His breath was misting in front of him and his chest burning even worse than before. But Thorin knew that it wasn't from the running, but from the deep seated pain that he felt for his nephew as well as himself. Fili turned his head back to look at Thorin.

"Where is my father?" Fili asked, his little voice broken and hoarse, "Where is my father, Uncle Thorin?"

Thorin's breath hitched in his throat, he heard himself asking that exact question to Balin all those years ago, and to his sister, and to anyone that came to his bedside after that battle is Moria.

"Where is Father!" Fili began to scream, "Where is he? Why is he not here? Why did he leave me! Why?! Why! Why!"

Thorin watched half dazed as Fili fell to the ground, his tiny fingers digging into the dirt. The wooden sword lay tossed aside. Thorin found that he was unable to answer. He looked up at the bright moon. How many times had he asked himself and others the same question and found that all the answers rang hollow in his ears? How could he answer the child, when he himself had never found an answer that could soothe that ache in his heart?

He thought of his father, Thráin. The great King, a loving father, and fun friend and close confidant. Then it seemed as though Thráin looked back through Thorin's memory and Thorin felt more than heard his father's words. He felt the pain in his chest ease as the memory or maybe the more than a memory of his father spoke to him. He looked back at the screaming Fili.

"Fili," he said softly. But the boy did not hear him. Thorin strode over to Fili and grabbed the child roughly and shook him.

"Fili!" he shouted at him. Fili looked back at Thorin with tear filled eyes and a tortured look. His little lips trembled.

"Why?" Fili asked, "Why did he leave me?"

"Left you? Your father did not leave you, Fili," Thorin said firmly.

"You're lying!" Fili screamed trying to pull away from Thorin, "Mother said Father is dead. She never lies to me! You're lying! You're lying!"

"FILI!," Thorin screamed back at him, "Shut your mouth and listen to me."

Fili stopped screaming and his eyes opened wider at Thorin's words. His breath misted into Thorin's face.

"You Father is dead, yes. He has gone to the Great Halls to be with his fathers," Thorin said his voice at the normal gruff tone, but he still spoke firmly so that Fili would not start screaming again, "But he has not left you. You are his son! You have his blood in your veins. He is part of you as much as you are part of him. All his dreams and all his passion he has passed to you! You now carry his honor and his pride."

Thorin placed a hand on Fili's chest, "In here beats a heart that Fain loved. That your father loved. That he still loves and now looks down from the Great Hall to protect and see how well his loved heart will grow."

Fili was looking at him with wide eyes still, but the hazy, dead look was gone from them. They were once again shining like diamonds in the dark.

"You father has not left you, Fili," Thorin said softer now, "He will never leave you. As long as you remember him in your heart, he will remain alive forever. And all that you do and will do; will help others to remember him also. For when they see you, they will say, "There is Fili, son of Fain." "

Fili stood a long time watching Thorin after Thorin stopped speaking, then without warning the child let out a scream and hugged Thorin tight about the neck. Thorin was about to talk again when he heard the scream melt into heart rending sobs. But he didn't try and stop them. He sat back on the ground and cradled Fili in his arms, rocking back and forth as the boy soaked his tunic with tears. The moon was already beginning to wane when Fili finally stopped crying and had apparently fallen asleep in Thorin's arms. Thorin looked down and saw by the fast coming dawn light, that Fili was drooling on his chest. He shook his head and smiled. It was a smile of mixed emotions; pain from knowing that Fili now had no father and that it would be a hard burden for the child; relief that he had been able to stop the tears; but more so; wonder that the need to comfort a child would bring to him the comfort he had sought for over sixty years.

He waited till the sky had turned a rosy pink and the sounds from the city reached his ears before he got up, careful not to wake the sleeping, drooling dwarfling. He spotted the wooden sword and bent awkwardly to pick it up as well. Then he strode grimly and went to his house. He lay Fili down on the table while he packed some clothes and other household necessities. Then he slung the bag over his shoulder, picked up Fili and made his way to his sister's house.

He knocked at the door but when no one came to answer it, he kicked the door open with his foot. The place was a mess. Dís was nowhere to be seen. Thorin went into the house and searched the rooms till he found Fili's bedroom. He put the child down; Fili frowned and turned over but didn't wake up.

Thorin covered Fili and left the door open and went to find Dís. She was sitting in her room holding a drawn picture of Fain and staring straight ahead. She didn't even acknowledge that Thorin had entered the room.

"Dís?" Thorin asked going and sitting beside his sister. She didn't turn to face him. Instead she looked back down at the picture and tears dropped onto the already tears stained paper. Thorin tried to take the picture from her hands but the tears quickly turned into a deadly snarl. He left the picture alone and sat looking at her for a while then reach over and placed his arms around her.

At first she seemed still unaware then she leaned into Thorin. She inhaled deeply then turned so that her face was buried in Thorin's chest.

"Thorin?" she asked, her voice muffled by his clothes. But the pain and hurt echoed through Thorin.

"Dís," Thorin acknowledged and hugged her tighter.

"Fain..." she began then gave a choked sob and grabbed onto Thorin tunic, pulling him closer.

"I know Dís, I know," Thorin said soothingly as he could.

"What am I going to do Thorin?" Dís asked. Thorin didn't answer for a while, and then he gave a soft grunt of laughter.

"Well for one you can go and take a bath, while I cook something for you and Fili," Thorin said.

Dís pulled out of his arms and looked at him confused, then her eyes fell to the bag on the floor. Her mouth dropped open. Thorin was meanly pleased to see that he could still have that effect on his sister. Her mouth tried to form words.

"Yes my dear sister, "Thorin nodded to her, "I am going to be staying with you for a while." He expected that Dís would say something to try and stop him but instead she closed her mouth and with soft tears falling to her cheeks, she grabbed his hands and pressed them to her face. Thorin felt his chest tighten and he fought back his own tears as he pulled his hands away and gathered his sister into his arms once again. No words were spoken by the siblings; but Thorin knew that Dís knew he was going to take care of her.


	5. Chapter 5

Thorin and Fili sat in silence in the Healing House. Fili was holding his wooden sword in one hand and Thorin's hand in the other. They were both in the exact spot where five years before Thorin and Fain had been. Thorin was feeling his eyelids droop but he forced them open. If he fell asleep while Dís was having her second child; she would murder him in his sleep. She had told him so. The statement had cheered Thorin up more than is scared him, because it meant that Dís was on the mend both emotionally and physically. But it didn't change the fact that he was exhausted. For the last seven months he had been cleaning, cooking, and taking care of Fili and Dís. He got some help from Fili but the child could only do so much and after a hard day's work at the forge, Fili would just go to sleep. It was a relief that after three weeks of eating his meals Dís took over the cooking for a few days in the week. Thorin had taken it as a sign that she had been getting a hold of herself and not due to the fact that most his meals were a complete mess and often tasted weird.

But still there were times when she would go off in an emotional meltdown and neglect the house and Fili. Those times had been harder on Fili than ever because the child needed his mother to be strong when he wasn't. But instead the tables had been turned and Fili was the one was being strong. When Dís would finally fall asleep after crying for hours, Fili would crawl into her bed and sleep beside her. Things got really bad for a bit when Dís, in her distress, had shoved Fili out the room in the middle of the night. Thorin had taken the boy into his bed and had sung softly to him until the child's tears had subsided. After he spoke to both Dís and Fili and things got back to the normal state of grief; but Fili never went back to his mother's bed and always slept away in Thorin's bed before Thorin placed him in his own. Then they had found out that Dís was pregnant. Thorin had been in total shock and Fili had been extremely excited. That excitement, Thorin thanked Mahal, had driven the grief away from Fili and had also served to help Dís to recover faster from hers.

Fili tightened his grip on Thorin's hand. Thorin looked down at the dwarfling and reached over to ruffle his hair. Fili smiled a bit and leaned over so that he was resting his head against Thorin's arm. Thorin grinned a bit; he knew what that meant. He picked up the boy and set him in his lap. Fili sighed then began to fiddle with the buttons in Thorin's tunic. Thorin bore the fiddling for a bit then asked,

"So you going to tell me what's been bothering you?"

Fili didn't look up nor did he stop the fiddling. He swung the sword about a bit then put it back down.

"I am going to have a brother," Fili said, but his voice lacked the constant excitement of the past few months. Thorin nodded; they had not been able to convince Fili that his new sibling might be a girl.

"Yes you are," he replied.

"So there will be two of us now for you to take care of. Dwarflings I mean," Fili said. Thorin noticed the fingering of his buttons began to get more frantic.

"Well yes and no. There will also be your mother, so that makes three right?" Thorin said. Fili giggled a bit then looked up into Thorin's eyes, suddenly serious.

"Will you still love me? I mean…like you do now? Or will you…you know…like him more than…" Fili's voice trailed off into a small sound then silence. The child looked away as if ashamed of what he was asking.

Thorin took hold of Fili's chin and lifted the child's face to look at his again.

"No one can make me stop loving you as much as I do now, Fili," Thorin said his face just as serious, "Not your mother and not your brother. I will never stop loving you alright? Never."

Fili gave him a watery smile then nuzzled his face into Thorin's clothes.

"Good," Thorin heard him say.

Just then the Healers opened the door and the Head Healer, same man as before smiled and nodded.

"It has been a successful birthing. And she is ready to be seen," the man said, then gave Thorin a conspiratorial wink, "She said you will find out about the child when you come in." Thorin sighed and got up with Fili in his arms. The doctor moved away and headed down the halls.

Fili wriggled to be put down. The child stood up straight and dusted off his clothes. When Fili spotted Thorin looking at him confusedly, the boy sighed.

"I have to look my best for my brother, Uncle Thorin," Fili said in a tone that meant, 'you should have figured that out.' Thorin broke into an exasperated grin and followed the dwarfling inside.

Dís was lying in the bed watching them come in. Thorin and Fili both hesitated once inside the room. Dís rolled her eyes and sighed loudly.

"Come on you two short legged dwarves! Don't make me get out of this bed and drag you over here!" she shouted at them. Thorin broke into a smile as Fili ran towards the bed. He walked slowly towards the bed, giving Fili some time alone with his new sibling. Fili turned to face him with a smug look on his face.

"I told you I was getting a brother," Fili said.

Thorin came up to see the small dwarf boy lying with closed eyes in Dís' arms. His chest felt tight and his breath seemed to be stuck in his throat. He reached down to touch the child when suddenly the child's eyes opened and it took a wide eyed looked at both Thorin and Fili. Then it began to cry. Thorin took a step back in surprise. Fili however jumped forward and grabbed the child from Dís.

"It's alright…it's alright…little one," Fili cooed cuddling the baby. He began to rock the child gently from side to side, "I'm here. Big brother Fili is here. Don't cry. Don't cry." The child looked up at Fili with tear filled eyes then it began to giggle and wave its arms around. Thorin watched the panicked look on Dís' face melted off as she realized that Fili was capable to holding the baby carefully. Fili looked at the two of them and frowned.

"I know how to hold a baby you know. I have seen others do it." he huffed, as if he read their minds and went back to cooing to his brother. Thorin broke into a smile.

"Can I hold him now?" Thorin asked after letting Fili fuss over the baby. Fili looked at him a bit sheepishly and nodded.

Thorin took the baby and looked into deep black eyes. They were like living black onyx gems in a face of such beauty that Thorin felt even more breathless. The baby smiled and giggled at him reaching up to touch his face. He bent his head to nuzzle the child then yelped. The baby had grabbed hold of one of his braids and had tugged it hard.

"Well aren't you feisty, little one," Thorin chuckled.

At Thorin's voice the child cooed and wriggled in his arms. The sound coursed through Thorin and made him feel almost giddy with relief and pleasure at seeing his new nephew. Thorin bent again and rubbed his nose against the child's forehead, his heart feeling like it wanted to just run out of his chest with happiness. The cloth fell back to reveal a black head of hair. He looked up to see Dís smiling a happy but tired smile at him.

"What are you going to call him?" Thorin asked his sister. She smiled a bit more and almost whispered the name.

"Kili."

"Yay!" Fili shouted, "His name is just like mine!" Thorin watched in amusement at Fili tried to reach up and touch Kili. He gave the baby back to Dís, lifted Fili onto the bed and then sat down on it. There they stayed for a long time, until the healer came and shooed them out.


	6. Chapter 6

Thorin watched as Fili carefully poured the hot metal into the mould. The dwarfling's face was a mask of concentration and his hair that was once clipped back was now sporting loose strands. Thorin hid a smile as the other dwarves tried to go about their business, but was also watching Fili with abated breath. After all this was also a big deal for all them; since Fili's first crafting was joint effort of love and knowledge. Kili was at home with Dís who was finally getting out of her grief and was taking as interest in her sons' lives. She had given encouraging words to Fili and gave her promise to Thorin that she would not have a meltdown while she was alone with Kili. She had been barely able to looks at the babe for almost eight months, because while Fili had Fain's blond hair; Kili had Fain's dark expressive eyes.

AS they waited for the metal to cool in the mould, Fili wiped a hand across his forehead and with the other hand he fingered the wooden sword that was now tucked crosswise along his lower back. Thorin handed a cup of water to the child and noted with pride at the thick muscle that was forming on the boy's frame. He would grow to be a fine dwarf. The other dwarf males all found a reason to come over and ruffle Fili's hair or pat him of the shoulder.

Once it was cool enough Fili took out the metal and placed it on the anvil. Thorin as well as the other dwarves held their breath as Fili swing down for the first blow with the hammer. The stroke fell strong and clean. They should have never been worried. Thorin saw the pride and joy that felt being reflected in the other males' eyes and soft smiles as Fili pounded away.

Fili handed the dagger to Thorin when he was done. His little face was covered in rivulets of sweat and grime. His eyes were uncertain and hopeful at the same time. Thorin took the blade and gave it a close look over. It wasn't perfect at far as workmanship went but the body was not chipped or overly lumpy, the edge was clean and the point and base were properly filed down albeit a bit lopsided. To Thorin it was a masterpiece but he had to be unbiased.

"Well done for the first try Fili," he said smiling at the child. Fili broke into a huge smile and tears welled up in his eyes. Thorin turned away from those glistening diamonds and passed the blade to the blade others. They all gave similar remarks and then proceeded to show Fili how to make it better. Soon the tears were forgotten and Fili was placing the handle on under the cheerful noise of the forge dwarves.

Fili walked beside Thorin with his dagger proudly sheathed by his side. Thorin reached down and ruffled the blond hair. Fili grinned up at him.

"Can we go and show Bifur and Bofur my new dagger?" Fili asked. Thorin nodded and followed the prancing child down the streets. Bofur was sitting smoking outside his stall when Fili ran up to him and whipped out the blade.

"Whoa there little one," Bofur said flinching back, "That thing is sharp you know."

"I do know," Fili said smugly, "I made it!"

"Did you now?" Bofur said sounding pleased and impressed, "Well let me have a look at it then."

Fili handed the blade over and Bofur carefully looked it over, passed his thumb along the blade edge and then handed it back to Fili with a tug at his pipe.

"Well done laddie," Bofur said smiled and ruffling Fili's hair, "It is really nice that. Keep at it and you'll be making swords in a few years." Fili beamed at the praise.

"Where is Bifur?" he asked. Bofur nodded into the stall and Fili dashed in calling Bifur's name.

"Bifur has been asking for him for a while now," Bofur told Thorin, "I figure we can let them have a few private moments."

Thorin smiled at Bofur, "That's fine with me. But can Fili understand what he is saying?"

Bofur tilted his head to one side, "Well yes and no. I guess Fili picks up what Bifur is saying by careful deductions from both Khuzdul and iglishmêk. That boy is smart he is. You should get him schooled Thorin." Thorin nodded at the suggestion.

"I was thinking that. I wanted to ask Balin but I still have figure out who how to arrange those lessons with the time he works at the forge," Thorin said.

"You also need to teach him how to use those weapons that you are teaching him to make," Bofur said offhandedly, "I heard it helps with the forging." Thorin gave a deep chuckle.

"I know that Bofur. I just don't want to give him too much to handle at one time, Thorin shrugged, "I want to get him started with Balin first then I can maybe ask Dwalin to see about the fighting part." Just then Fili came back out his face aglow.

"Bifur says he likes my blade and that he wants to give me a gift from the shop as a reward," Fili exclaimed, "If it is alright with Bofur, that is?"

Bofur got up and nodded at the eager dwarf, "Sure thing laddie. Whatever you like."

"Bifur is choosing for me," Fili said as he dashed back into the shop.

A few hours later Fili was walking back with a small toy horse in his pocket. Thorin walked beside him silently then said.

"You seem to understand Bifur pretty well Fili." Fili looked up at him his eyes wary but pleased.

"Well yes. It is sometimes difficult but I get what he is saying," Fili replied.

"Hmmm," Thorin said then was silent again for a bit. "I wanted to know if you wanted to learn Khuzdul and iglishmêk officially; as well as the history of our people. As in being schooled. I know someone who would like to teach you." He barely got to finish the sentence when Fili grabbed his hand.

"Really? Really? Learn it for real?" Fili asked his eyes shining. Thorin nodded pleased at the excitement. He thought about telling Fili about Dwalin but he figured he would keep that one a surprise as well for later.

"I will take that as a yes," Thorin said laughing at Fili. Fili nodded and impulsively hugged Thorin then went back to walking down the road with a jaunty spring in his step.

They got home in time to smell a delicious aroma coming out of the window.

"Mother!" Fili ran into the house, "I made my first dagger. And I got a toy! And I am getting to go to school to learn Khuzdul and iglishmêk!"

Dís came out of the kitchen with Kili in her arms. She gave Fili a smile and a hug and praised him over the dagger. Fili basked in it all and then reached to take Kili from his mother. He lugged the giggling one year old to his bedroom.

"I have so much to tell you Kili, you would not believe. Wait till you see my new dagger. I made it myself!" Fili's voice died away as the bedroom door shut.

Thorin smiled and turned to face Dís.

"How are you?" he asked. She sighed and sat down by the table.

"I am fine. I will get better Thorin. You don't need to baby me," Dís huffed. Thorin grinned and slung and arm around her.

"I am not babying you Dís, I am just concerned." She leaned onto his chest.

"I know that I have been horrible these past few months. But I am getting back together. Soon you won't be burdened with Fili and Kili," Dís said softly. Thorin pulled away to look at her.

"Burdened? Who said I was burdened? I love those boys Dís. They are no burden to me!" Thorin exclaimed almost angrily. Dís looked up at him a bit ashamed.

"I meant nothing by that Thorin. It's just that…they are so…" She trailed off.

"I love them just as they are. Noisy, messy, mischievous, strong and beautiful," Thorin said a bit coldly. Then he paused fighting down the hurt at what Dís had said. "I am organizing some lessons for Fili, with Balin and Dwalin. Kili too when he comes of age."

"You don't have to do that Thorin," Dís said quietly, "You…you are not their father."

Thorin went cold at the statement. He wanted to say so much but his words stuck in his throat. His head felt sort of numb and he heard a weird rushing noise in his head.

"I know I am not their father," Thorin said in a choking voice, "But I...I…want to make sure that they grow up right. I want to school them, train them...I want to be part of their lives for as long as I live. I…I..want to make sure that Fain would be proud of them; that father and grandfather would be proud of them. Dís…" He ran out of words and just sat down at the table. Dís bent her head. Thorin heard for than saw tears fall onto her hands.

"I'm sorry Thorin, I didn't mean to make you feel that you were unwanted," Dís said. "I just meant…" she trailed off.

Thorin sighed and nodded, "I do know what you mean. But…never mind. I am going to see what the boys are doing."

He got up and left to find Fili and Kili. He reached the door just in time to hear Fili saying,

"I got this gift today Kili. Do you like it? I am giving it to you, cause you helped me to craft today. Remember I asked you to give me a real big smile and so I will know that I will do good? Well you gave me it and I did do good. So I am giving you the horsey alright. Someday you and I will ride real horseys alright?" Thorin smiled and knocked lightly.

"Come in" Fili said and Thorin walked in to see his two nephews looking up at him.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked. Fili grinned and Kili cooed at him raising his little arms for pick up. Thorin sat down on the floor, gathered Kili in his arms and Fili to his side and at their request began to tell a story.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT.
> 
> I apologize for this short chapter. But to me it was quite appropriate. :) Enjoy folks!

Thorin pulled down the heavy wooden blind over the windows of the forge. The other dwarves had already left home and Fili was sitting on a table waiting for Thorin to finish close up.

"Have you done all your duties already?" Thorin asked when he spotted Fili looked at him with a bored expression.

"Yes I have Uncle," Fili replied, "The anvils are scrubbed, the mould pits are all closed, I put back all the tools I used in their proper places and I even swept out the rooms already…so I don't have to do it in the morning."

Thorin chuckled then mocked frowned at Fili.

"You are making me sound old, Fili," Thorin growled. Fili gave him a look that said, 'You are old,' then smiled sweetly at him. Thorin latched the blind down then dived for the child, swinging him up into the air and cathing him back. Fili's laugher filled the room.

"One more time…please!" Fili begged. Thorin pretended to think about it then flung the dwarfling up one more time. Fili's laughter sounded more beautiful than any melody Thorin had ever heard. He set the child down on the table and tickled him a bit. Fili squirmed under Thorin's hands, giggling. Then Thorin sat down beside him on the table and pulled the boy into his lap. Fili sighed with contentment and leaned against Thorin's chest. Thorin absently stroked the soft blond hair.

"So you gonna tell me what's bothering you?" Fili asked in a mock of Thorin's deep voice. Thorin didn't even bother to be surprised. Fili was getting to be quite perceptive as he got older. Thorin sighed and kept stroking Fili's hair.

"I am going to go back to my house Fili," Thorin said quietly.

Fili snapped his head up and wriggled move away from Thorin.

"Careful!" Thorin exclaimed, afraid that the child would fall to the floor.

"Why!" Fili shouted his voice shrill, "Why are you leaving me and Kili? What did we do? Tell me. I'll make it up to you! I do anything!" his voice began to die away as the child began to cry. "Don't leave Uncle Thorin! Please don't. What will we do? Mom is…" he stopped an pressed his face into his little hands.

"You mother is getting very annoyed at having me in her house for so long," Thorin explained, "Which is a good sign really. Means that she is getting back to being normal. She will be able to care for you and Kili like she is supposed to."

"She won't!" Fili said brokenly into his hands, "She will never go back to being normal. She still can't even look at Kili all the time. I'm not stupid Uncle Thorin. Why is she making you go? Why is she being so mean to us?"

Thorin tried to take Fili's hands away from his face so he could look at him, but the child stubborn fought him. Instead Thorin gave up and hugged Fili tightly to him.

"I don't want to go," Thorin said in a low voice, "I wish I could stay with you all forever. But your mother, she needs this. She needs to know that she can trust me to let her be on her own now. She needs you to trust her that she can hold herself together and keep her head up. She needs us all to trust her to be strong so that she can care for you and become a better woman than she was before. It is not going to be easy Fili. I am afraid to leave you too alone with her. But we need to give her a chance right?"

Fili lay still in Thorin's embrace for a long time, then gave a shuddering sigh.

"I guess so," he said softly and sniffed. He wiped his face with his hands and looked up at Thorin.

"Will I not be able to see you a lot now?" Fili asked, "What about Kili? He likes you, you know." Thorin smiled at the child.

"Actually I am afraid you might be seeing even more of me than usual Fili," Thorin said, "Balin has agreed to start your schooling. And I arranged for you to have the lessons at my house. Also Dwalin said he would take you in for Fighting Classes. SO you would be staying overnight at my place when you have classes with Dwalin the next day."

Fili's eyes grew wide and bright. He opened his mouth but no words came out. Then he looked alarmed.

"What about Kili?" Fili asked frantically, "He'll miss me. I can't make him understand. He's too small!"

Thorin laid a finger on Fili's lips.

"Kili will be there with you. Balin thinks we should start him off as early as possible for Khuzdul. Dwalin also says he will take Kili in with you too."

Fili made a chocking sound and then buried his head into Thorin's tunic. Thorin held him close trying not to pay too much mind when Fili cried and blew his nose in Thorin's clothes.


	8. Chapter 8

Fili sat impatiently at Thorin's table. The house had finally gotten back into livable state after Bofur, Bifur, Balin and Oin had showed up on Thorin's doorstep the day he got back home and helped him to clean out the place. He was eternally grateful for their assistance, because when he had opened his front door those three weeks ago, he had all but keeled over from the smell that slapped him in the face. To his shame, he had stayed out of the house the whole time the others had been cleaning. Thankfully no one mentioned that fact to his face.

"Master Balin's late today Uncle," Fili whined. Kili was sitting sloppily in the chair next to Fili. He was busy crumpling his pages, while Fili was picking up his and readjusting them ever so often.

"Masher Bawin no come?" Kili asked looking up hopefully into Thorin's eyes. The black haired dwarfling had not taken to enjoying his lessons as Fili did, thus he was not speaking as coherently as Fili. But that never stopped him from talking long enough so that everyone knew what he wanted to say.

"I am sure that he will be here shortly," Thorin said. Kili slumped more in his chair, despair written clearly in his little face while Fili sat up straighter and beamed. Thorin laughed and reached down to mess up both their heads at the same time. They both ducked and then pressed their heads up into his palms. Just then the front door burst open and Balin strode in with his long white beard flowing about his body.

"Sorry I am late laddies," Balin said setting down his books on the table, "I had some business to attend to."

"What business?" Kili asked immediately. Thorin sighed; the child never gave a thought as to when he should keep his mouth closed. And even though Thorin had tried to explain that sometime you just don't say the first thing that comes to your mind; Kili's blank look made him sure that he certainly did not get the child to understand. Balin grinned at Kili.

"It is a surprise deary," Balin said, "Now did you do your homework?" Fili nodded while Kili looked panicked. Thorin left them and went into the kitchen to start lunch. He smiled to himself as he heard Fili answering confidently and Kili bluffing just as confidently.

Balin stayed with them for lunch and after a rousing meal, as Kili called it, he took the boys to the forge. Fili immediately went about as if he had never been away from the heat pits and metal moulds. Kili followed him around like a black haired wraith, albeit one with a dazzling smile and that soaked up everything that Fili told him. The other dwarves didn't seem to mind the additional dwarfling that had been gracing their forge and soon Kili was having all them acting like dwarfling themselves with his questions and expressive facial expressions as they showed him the working of the forge as they did his older brother.

Thorin closed up early when he saw Kili nodding off in a corner after the dwarfling had scrubbed out the anvils. Fili shook Kili awake and whispered to him. Kili nodded groggily and took his brother's hand. They both walked over to Thorin with Kili rubbing his eyes with his free hand. Thorin smiled and stooped down with his arms open. Fili gave Thorin one of his amazing smiles and all but ran to him dragging Kili in tow.

Thorin walked down the dusky roads with his two nephews cradled in his arms. Fili's blond hair was blowing over his face and Kili's black locks were tickling his neck. But he didn't mind. The feeling of those two small bodies breathing against his chest made him feel more happy and safe that he had for many many years. The trip to Dís' house was far too short for Thorin. He kicked at the door and grinned at his sister's exasperated smile as she saw him in the doorway. He nodded to her and carried the children to their bedroom. He immediately knew whose bed was whose. Fili's neat one stood on the right and Kili's messed up one stood on the left. He shook his head lightly as he deposited Fili down. As he lifted to rest Kili on his, Fili mumbled and tugged on his tunic.

"He sleeps with me, "Fili said groggily, "If you put him in his bed he would get up later and just come over." Thorin smiled and placed Kili down beside Fili. The younger dwarfling smacked his lips in his sleep and turned so that he cuddled against Fili. As Thorin moved to leave the room Fili called out softly.

"Uncle Thorin?"

"Yes Fili?" Thorin asked looking back at him.

"Thank you, for…for…you know…being here," Fili said his cheeks going a bit red. Thorin walked quickly back to the bedside and kissed the child's forehead.

"No Fili," Thorin whispered to him, "Thank you for being here."


	9. Chapter 9

Thorin got home not long after. He sighed as he opened his door and headed into the dark kitchen. Somehow his home always felt empty these late nights. He missed the sound of those young voices echoing through the rooms. He lit a candle and was rummaging in his cupboard for something to eat when someone pounded at his door. He stiffened, slipped out a knife from the drawer and moved stealthily to his door. In daylight he was fine and had no fears, but night brought back many horrible memories for him. And while the last time he had fought in battle was over fifty years ago, the wariness of war never left him. He held the knife behind his back and took hold of the handle. As the person knocked again, Thorin pulled the door open. He stood with his face in shock as the dwarf in front of him bowed and said in deep tones.

"Master Dwalin, at your service."

Thorin pulled the dwarf inside by his coat collar and without warning slammed his forehead with full force against the other dwarf's forehead. Dwalin, to his credit, didn't even flinch from the blow. They both glared at each other for a few seconds then Thorin flung his arms around Dwalin. Dwalin hugged back Thorin just as fiercely; all but squeezing the breath from Thorin's body. Thorin pulled back and held Dwalin at arm's length.

"Dwalin," Thorin said hearing the joy lacing his voice, "How have you been my brother?"

Dwalin grinned at him and patted his shoulder. He had noted but didn't seem offset by the fact that Thorin was holding a knife in one hand. After all Dwalin had been in all the wars that Thorin had been in, and bore more scars from battle than Thorin had.

"I've been fine brother. I heard from Balin that you were looking for me. I was out of the Blue mountains on a bit of business. But I am here now. What is that you wanted to ask?"

Thorin slung an arm around Dwalin's shoulder and led him to the kitchen.

"Let's discuss that over dinner shall we?" Dwalin's smile told Thorin that he fully approved of that arrangement.

Two plates of food later, Thorin and Dwalin retired to Thorin's living room and sat with their pipes in front of the blazing fire. The heady scent of smoke filled the room. Dwalin leaned back and propped his foot up against a chair.

"So what is that you wanted to discuss?" he asked. Thorin glanced over at him then back to the flames.

"I have two nephews," Thorin said, "the elder is eight and the younger is three. I want to have them trained in the art of fighting." He paused then went on. "I know that there are many places that they can learn, but I trust you Dwalin. I trust that you will teach them the things they need to know. And not just about a sword or axe and how to wield them, but about how to wield them with honor, how to wield them the Dwarf way."

Dwalin nodded and bowed his head to him.

"I would be honored to teach them Thorin." Thorin nodded back to him.

"They have classes with Balin on three mornings for the week. I was thinking that I could have the fighting on evenings every other day. So they can have classes one day and fighting lessons the next day. Will that alright for you?" Thorin asked.

Dwalin thought about it a bit then nodded.

"I usually train the others in the morning," Dwalin replied then raised his hands as Thorin began to say something, "But I will do evening classes just for them at that time you asked me too. And don't say anything about it alright. I am fine with doing it."

"What about fees?" Thorin asked, "I can't ask you to do this for free."

Dwalin shrugged his broad shoulders and with a dismissive flick of his pipe he said, "I'll take whatever Balin is taking. Don't argue with me Thorin." Thorin closed his mouth and smiled at his friend. Dwalin shook his head at him then gave Thorin a strange look.

"Can I ask you something?" Dwalin said. Thorin looked at him then nodded.

"Why don't you teach them how to fight?" Dwalin asked.

A thousand memories flooded Thorin's mind at those words. Erebor as he remembered it as a child, his father's voice and laughter, his grandfather's hugs and smiles, his brother's and sister's company, the dragon in the skies and the terror of having to lead the army to face it. The utter despair at seeing the Elves turn away from them, the hardships of the road and the many bodies he helped bury to the way to the Blue Mountains. The pride and fear at going to war for Moria, the pain and numbness when his father, grandfather and worst his brother falling before his eyes in battle. The feeling of such heaviness in his arms when he held a sword; the way his memories rode him when he swung the blade. How everyone seemed to warp before his eyes and suddenly all he could see is an enemy and all he could think about was to…. A loud snap broke the train of his thought.

Dwalin's stern face floated out of blackness and into his view. Thorin hadn't realized at his thoughts had blurred his vision. His chest felt strangely tight and he realized that he was panting. He looked down to see the broken remains of his pipe in his hand. The pieces fell to the floor; ash and tiny embers scattered across the rug. Dwalin jumped up and stamped out the mess. Thorin watched the actions as if from a distance.

"I can't…" his voice broke as he visualized Fili and Kili with his sword impaling their tiny bodies. He couldn't stand thinking of them getting hurt and if he was the one to do it; he would either kill himself or let Dís kill him. He leaned forward and buried his head in his hands. He felt his body wanting to shake but he forced himself to stay still.

Suddenly he felt strong hands prize his own away from his face. He lifted his head only to see Dwalin kneeling before him on both knees. The dwarf leaned forward and rested his forehead gently against Thorin's and laid one hand on his chest. Thorin drew strength and comfort from the touch. He let his body relax and a violent shudder rocked him. Dwalin reached up and held Thorin's face with both hands.

"My memories ride me so, brother," Thorin whispered, "When I hold a blade, I can't see anything but an enemy. That's why I can't."

"I understand," Dwalin's deep voice ran through Thorin's body and somehow made him feel even more safe yet vulnerable, "But I want to ask one thing of you."

"Ask it," Thorin replied.

"You must be there for the classes when I train them," Dwalin said. Thorin nodded. Dwalin then leaned away from Thorin and looked him in his eyes. Thorin saw than he needed to explain nothing further for in Dwalin's deep black eyes, Thorin saw that he knew and felt everything that Thorin did.

"How do you do it?" Thorin asked. Dwalin shrugged, got up and went back for his pipe.

"I fight," Dwalin said, "I train others to fight. I guess in doing everyday things to make a life for myself I can keep the memories at bay and then confront them when I think I am strong enough to." Thorin nodded and gazed at the fire thoughtfully.

"By the way," Dwalin said, "What are their names? Balin didn't tell me."

"I wonder why?" Thorin said frowning. Dwalin rolled his eyes.

"Something about keeping me sharp," Dwalin said bitterly. Thorin smiled.

"The elder is Fili and the younger is Kili," Thorin said.

"Fili and Kili. Hmmm. Well brother I can't wait to meet them. Should be interesting." Dwalin raised his pipe to him.

"You have no idea," Thorin said grinning back.


	10. Chapter 10

"Uncle Thorin I am ready!" Kili said bouncing in front of Thorin with those deep dark eyes glinting with happiness. Thorin nodded to the dwarfling. Kili had been sick for the past three weeks and could not start his training with Fili and Dwalin. He probably would have gotten better sooner but the child was stubborn and kept doing things that he should not have. Thus he took really long to get over the illness. It had broken Thorin's and Fili's heart every time Kili stood at the door crying when they left for fighting training.

"Are you ready Fili?" Thorin called. Fili came out from the back rooms dusting his hands.

"All done Uncle," Fili replied, "Come on Kili, let's go learn to fight alright!"

"YAY!" Kili shouted and grabbed his brother's outstretched hand and with a laugh began to drag Fili out the door. Thorin shook his head at the antics and followed them down the street, making sure to guide them to the right house.

Dwalin's house was small but behind lay a huge yard with equipment racks and a small but efficient forge to the left. To the right had climbing ramps, rope bridges, and dummies. In the middle was a clearing for sparring.

"Dwalin we are here," Thorin called shucking off coat. Fili did the same and they placed them on the pegs. Kili just stood looking wide eyed around at the yard.

"What's the matter Kili?" Fili asked frowning at his younger brother.

"Nothing," Kili squeaked and hurriedly pulled off his coat. His arm got caught in the sleeve somehow and Thorin had to pull him out of it.

"Relax," Thorin said a bit gruffly, "You are just here to practice. It's not like we are going to toss you to an Orc hoard and let you fight your way out."

"Is that what happened to you?" Kili asked in horror. Thorin rolled his eyes.

"That only happened after we were trained sufficiently," Thorin said, seriously. Kili looked like he was going to faint. Fili's snort reached his ears and Thorin saw the dawn of realization in Kili's eyes.

"Uncle!" he protested realizing that he had been fooled. Thorin gave him a smile and Kili stuck his tongue out at an almost doubled over Fili.

Dwalin came out at that moment and stood with his hands on his hips. Fili immediately straightened up and went and stood by the weapon racks.

"Come on Kili," he whispered urgently; gesturing wildly to his side. Kili gulped and ran over to stand next to Fili. Dwalin walked over to them while Thorin took a seat on the steps.

Dwalin paced slowly in front of them, his face never leaving theirs.

"So you are Kili," Dwalin said in a low voice. Kili nodded his face a mask of barely concealed awe and fear.

"What kind of weapon do you want to learn Kili?" Dwalin asked. Kili glanced at his Fili who did not look at him. Then at Thorin who just stared at him. Then he looked back to Dwalin.

"A sword I guess?" Kili squeaked. Dwalin bent down so that his face was close to Kili's. Kili seemed as though he was going to step back but then Thorin saw it. A look a determination passed over Kili's face and the dwarfling raised his head a bit higher and met Dwalin's gaze. They stood like that for a while then Dwalin threw his head back and laughed. He reached over and ruffled Kili's hair.

"Well done laddie, well done," Dwalin said, "We'll make a warrior out of you!" Kili looked a bit shocked then broke into a grin.

"Fili, you take your sword. Go and do the warm up swings," Dwalin ordered. Fili nodded and flashed a grin at Kili before going off.

"As for you," Dwain said to Kili, ,"Let's get you a blade." Thorin watched at Fili went through the motions. He noted the careful emphasis Fili placed no getting his stances right. He was about to make some remarks but stopped. If he made them, he might be asked to demonstrate and that he didn't want to do. For all of the three weeks that he had been here with Fili he hadn't touched a single weapon. It's not like he didn't want to. His body called to hold a blade in his fist again, but his mind was still shaky.

He turned to see Kili nodding excitedly while Dwalin gave him a sword. As Kili held the blade upright with his hand held out the way Dwalin told him to, Thorin could see that the blade was too heavy.

Kili's little eyes were fixed with steely determination on the sword but the blade had begun to shake violently. More like Kili's arms were shaking violently from having to hold the blade up. Then it happened in slow motion. Thorin saw Kili's panicked face as the dwarfling began to tilt sideways. Kili never took his eyes off the blade as he fell slowly to the floor. He hit the ground with a soft thump and the blade hit with a resounding ring. Dwalin stared at Kili for a few seconds his mouth open in shock, then he glanced at Thorin. They both held gazes for all of five seconds. Then Dwalin's mouth curled into a smile and without warning he and Thorin both burst in laugher.

"Uncle Thorin!" Kili plaintive wail did nothing more than help them to laugh harder.

A few hours later, Dwalin let Fili drag Kili inside of his house to get some water and to rest up before having to trek home. Kili had made small wailing grunts as Fili grabbed him under the arms and was trailing him across the yard.

"Seriously Kili," Fili groaned, "You are smaller than me! How can you be so heavy?"

Thorin turned from the funny sight to see Dwalin looking at him with a grin on his face. He then extended a sword toward Thorin. Thorin looked at it and then stepped back.

"You know I can't" He said in a low voice.

"I know you want to hold this blade," Dwalin said gruffly, "Just take it."

"I won't be able to control it," Thorin said, his voice becoming just as gruff.

Dwalin rolled his eyes, "Since when do you control a blade Thorin. You work with a blade." It was Thorin's turn to roll his eyes.

"Control myself I meant," Thorin sighed.

"Think about this. You haven't held a sword for more than twenty years right? Do you honestly think that you can beat me?" Dwalin countered. A surge of wounded pride flooded Thorin. He grabbed the sword from Dwalin.

"Just cause I haven't been practicing does not mean I can't give you a run for your money," Thorin growled falling into fighting stance. Dwain laughed at him and spun his blade in his hand.

"Well come on then. Show me what you got," Dwalin taunted.

The first blow that fell came from Thorin. The blade struck a loud ring in the air and after that things began to go hot and fast. Dwalin drove Thorin back all over the yard. Then it was as if someone flicked a switch on in Thorin's head and he began to remember his training. In a brief moment, when Dwalin's return blow had been too slow Thorin stepped up and changed the tempo of the fight. Suddenly they were matching blow for blow, loud grunts through gritted teeth and kicks were being traded.

Then it was as Thorin feared and he felt the memories begin to ride him. Dwalin was fading out of his vision and horrible scenes of death and torment was swirling around him. He tried to stop the fight but in his hesitation Dwalin nicked his shoulder. The feel of the iron cutting his flesh and the sound of his voice kissing in pain drove Thorin from reality into the past. With a low growl he charged at the enemy. His blows fell harder, stronger and faster than ever. His enemy was skilled and Thorin didn't know if he could best him but he intended to keep fighting till either he or his enemy was dead. Round and round the battlefield they went and finally Thorin saw his opening.

The enemy had swung a bit too high and the chest was open for a clean slice up. The stroke would pass through the enemy's face and victory would be his. He feigned back a bit then lunged forward his sword already arcing up in a silver blur; then it was if he was waking out of a nightmare. The enemy changed face and became Dwalin.

It was the tightest twist Thorin ever did, but he made it. The tip of the blade sliced through cloth and metal but not flesh. That much he knew. He stabbed the sword into the earth and rested his head on the hilt. He was panting hard from the fight and his head was pounding from the realization that he had almost killed his best friend.

He felt a hand rest on his back. He looked to see Dwalin's boots standing next to him.

"Well done," Dwalin said cheerfully, "I guess you were not so rusty after all." Thorin felt a deep rage build up inside him at Dwalin's tone. He flew up and grabbed Dwalin by the dwarf's ruined clothes.

"What do mean well done!" Thorin yelled at him, "I could have killed you." Dwalin held Thorin's hands.

"But you didn't," He replied softly, "You came out of the memories. On your own. With a sword in your hand." He raised an eyebrow at Thorin. Thorin stared back at him then sighed and rested his forehead against Dwalin's.

"Could you have done this for me with some warning?" Thorin asked feeling suddenly very tired. Dwalin just laughed.

"So shall we at it again? That could have just been beginner's luck," Dwalin mock -sneered at him.

"In your dreams it was," Thorin taunted back. The fight that followed was much better. The blade felt natural in Thorin's hand and his mind was clear and heart was light and happy with exhilaration.

A sudden noise interrupted them and they turned in mid strike to see both Fili and Kili standing looking at them.

"Wow," said Kili, "I didn't know you guys could fight like that! When I get old like you two, will I be able to fight like that?"

"Who are you calling old?" Dwalin and Thorin both said sounding offended. Kili slapped his hand across his mouth as Fili slapped him behind the head.


End file.
